An automotive vehicle disk brake comprising such an adjusting device is known from EP 0 531 321 B1. A cross arm displaceable transversely of the brake caliper is received in the brake caliper, and rotatable adjusting spindles which can be displaced axially in the manner of a screw-and-nut joint are arranged in the cross arm. The adjusting spindles are equipped at one end with thrust members which press the brake lining against the brake disk upon an axial displacement of the adjusting spindles. A shaft arranged in one of the adjusting spindles is connected rotationally fast and axially displaceable with this adjusting spindle. The shaft is composed of two parts arranged axially behind each other, and between these two parts is disposed a torque limiting device. The value of a torque transmitted from one of these parts to the other through a lever is limited by this torque limiting device. The lever is mounted via an overrunning clutch on one of the parts composing the shaft.
To compensate for play caused by wear, a drive force applied to the lever is transmitted to the shaft as a torque. This torque is introduced through the coupled overrunning clutch into the shaft and from there into the adjusting spindle which rotates under this load. Due to its rotation, the threaded spindle is simultaneously displaced axially, causing the brake linings to move in the direction of the brake disk. To prevent an unintended pivoting of the lever, for example under the influence of vibrations, there is provided an ondular spring which is supported at one end on the lever or on a machine element connected rotationally fast to the lever, and at the other end on the stationary element. Thus, a moment of friction is transferred between the stationary element and the lever through the ondular spring. This moment of friction prevents unintended pivoting of the lever in both directions of pivot.
For example, in one of the directions of pivot, an undesired additional displacement of the brake linings toward the brake disk as a result of adjusting movements of the adjusting spindles is prevented in this way. Ondular springs or even disk springs are characterized by very short spring travel. For instance, when such springs set or when the contact surfaces of the springs undergo wear, it is possible for these springs to relax to such an extent that no adequate biasing can be maintained. This reduced biasing can lead to the aforesaid unintended pivoting movements of the lever.